Owen Bush
Owen Bush is a character actor and in the western genre he is best known from his role in the series Shane in which he played Ben, who works for Grafton, owner of the saloon and grocery store. Series (as actor) Shane (9 episodes) In this TV series, that ran for one season, Bush portrayed Ben, a recurring supporting character that appeared in several episodes. Check out the table below to find out in which episodes he made an appearance. Season 1 Show/Hide table : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Bonanza (6 episodes) *Bank Run (season 2, episode 19) *The Many Faces of Gideon Flinch (season 3, episode 7) *Alias Joe Cartwright (season 5, episode 17) *The Meredith Smith (season 7, episode 8) *Four Sisters from Boston (season 8, episode 8) *The Twenty-Sixth Grave (season 14, episode 7) Death Valley Days (4 episodes) *Water Bringer (season 14, episode 19) *The Four Dollar Law Suit (season 14, episode 24) *A Full House (season 17, episode 20) *The Great Pinto Bean Gold Hunt (season 18, episode 8) Gunsmoke (4 episodes) *Trip West (season 9, episode 31) *A Noose for Dobie Price (season 13, episode 25) *Eleven Dollars (season 18, episode 8) *A Game of Death... An Act of Love: Part 2 (season 19, episode 9) The Guns of Will Sonnett (3 episodes) *Message at Noon (season 1, episode 6) *Reunion (season 2, episode 1) *Trail's End - uncredited (season 2, episode 16) Hec Ramsey (3 episodes) *A Hard Road to Vengeance (season 2, episode 1) *Dead Heat (season 2, episode 3) *Only Birds and Fools (season 2, episode 5) Lawman (2 episodes) *The Lord of Darkness (season 4, episode 12) *The Barber (season 4, episode 24) U.S. Marshal (2 episodes) *Nine O'Clock Pickup (season 2, episode 16) *The Man Who Never Was (season 2, episode 26) The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1 episode) *Socrates' Sister (season 1, episode 5) Alias Smith and Jones (1 episode) *Alias Smith and Jones (season 1, episode 1) The Big Valley *The Disappearance (season 3, episode 8) Cade's County (1 episode) *Safe Deposit (season 1, episode 3) Cheyenne (1 episode) *Riot at Arroyo Seco (season 4, episode 9) How the West Was Won (1 episode) *The Rustler (season 3, episode 2) Iron Horse (1 episode) *A Dozen Ways to Kill a Man (season 1, episode 15) Little House on the Prairie (1 episode) *The Older Brothers (season 9, episode 14) Maverick (1 episode) *Bolt from the Blue (season 4, episode 11) Nichols (1 episode) *Pilot (season 1, episode 1) The Virginian (1 episode) *Big Tiny (season 7, episode 13) Wanted: Dead or Alive (1 episode) *Most Beautiful Woman (season 2, episode 20) Wildside (1 episode) *The Crimea of the Century (season 1, episode 3) Images Shane - The Distant Bell - Ben.png Shane - The Wild Geese - Image 6.png Shane - The Day the Wolf Laughed - Image 1.png Shane - A Long Night of Mourning - Image 5.png Shane - The Big Fifty - Image 4.png The Guns of Will Sonnett - Message at Noon - Image 7.png External Links * Owen Bush on IMDb * Owen Bush on Wikipedia Category:Actors